Akatsuki's Sour Little Friend
by BlueBeauty99
Summary: (Sequel of Akatsuki's Corporation) No matter how much time has passed. Days–months–years. Everyone has to pay up for their crimes. When Max finally gets a break, the world is now against it. New habits, old friends, runaways, and kidnapping. Come and see the show. Warning: Pissed off Woman ahead.
1. 99 Bottles of Fuck

**AN: I'm back bitches! Better than ever. You don't have to wait any longer, it's here everyone! The Sequel to** _ **Akatsuki Corporation.**_

 **I'm really excited...I think. Okay yeah, I am excited!**

 **I don't have much to say other than enjoy, read why the hell there is a sequel. Or not, read because you like the Akatsuki and the girls, whatever. And if you haven't read the first story then go do that. Should only take you a day. Or don't, I don't care. If you like to read things out of order then that's your call.**

 **I was gonna post earlier but I decided to wait for summer cuz I had some weeks left of school and I wanted to finish up.**

 **For those who reviewed AC:**

 **Konety, thank you for following me.**

 **TimeLightning, thanks so much for the reviews I really loved them they made me laugh and feel warm and fuzzy.**

 **Guest (I don't know if it was one person or more), your reviews also made me feel happy. And to answer your question - I don't know if you meant favorite Akatsuki member or OC. Akatsuki member. Sasori, Pein, Itachi, and Deidara. But I also like Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Kakuzu. Tobi is ok. So everyone except Zetsu. Seriously, fuck that guy.**

 **And my characters, I think Linda at the moment. It changes every chapter I love all three.**

 **xXDeNealXx, thank you for favoriting Akatsuki Corporation.**

 **Konoha's Springtime Angel, for favoriting and following AC. And favoriting, and following me. Your reviews were amazing and honestly made my fucking week.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MY CHARACTERS, AND STORYLINE.**

 **Chapter 1: 99 Bottles Of Fuck**

* * *

I dropped to my knees in pure horror. My hands trembled as they gradually reached down. Dread filled my body at the sight of his lying limp against the concrete. The tips of my fingers finally made contact with his cold body. Reality hit, and it hit hard. I let out a piercing scream. "WHY?!" I screamed and buried my face in his chest, grasping on both sides of his black T-shirt. "Why?!" I screamed again.

My right hand slipped under his head getting the feeling of his soft hair through my fingers. A wavy piece curling around my ring finger. I pulled his body close to me wanting to hold as much and as long as possible. Water began pounding the concrete giving no sign of the harsh weather stopping. I gasped and cried harder and harder. Looking up at the sky, I let out another shrill into the sky. It echoed throughout the area, ravens flew out in terror at the loud noise, thunder booming as a response. I let out a shaky breath before placing my forehead in the crook of his shoulder and neck….

"And...Cut! That's a wrap!" The director yelled. The buzzer and water shut off, people began moving and making noise.

"Towels!" A wide woman yelled running towards me. "Cover yourself before you get sick!" She shrieked in a heavy German accent.

"Come on now," the stage manager called to the both of us. She grabbed a towel off the stack that the assistant was holding and wrapped it around me. "Off to the showers."

I walked out of the set room and down the hall, to the dressing room, I was given. The long hallway was filled with frames of classic movies from the past. (Such as IT, Rocky, Fight Club.) Once I entered the room I stripped out of the wet clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water splashed against my cold skin making my flesh feel numb. I didn't take too long to shower, I was hurrying my way out so I could grab something to eat before I left. I was starving, and something about crying makes me hungrier.

After getting dressed back into my street clothes I made my way to the back of the set where a snack table was cramped with all kinds of food. I took a moment to examine the contents in front of me. When a figure came and stood beside me.

"Hey, nice job today."

I looked over seeing Bec glancing over the food on the table. "Thanks, you too, you make a great dead person." I complimented.

He chuckled. "Thank you - thank you," he said acting all flattered. "I do try." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the snack table. "So what are you doing now that we have a break?" Bec asked me as he reached for an apple.

"Getting drunk and hanging with my cats," I stated.

"Nice life."

"You?"

"First I'm going to go see May and then I'm going to see my mom. I haven't seen her in about a year."

"Tell May and your mother I said hi," I reached out grabbing an apple as well. Ooh–sandwiches. They varied from simple ham and cheese, peanut butter and jelly. To paninis and sandwiches used for tea parties.

"You're not being serious, right? Do you actually plan on getting drunk with your cats?" Bec asked me in a more concerned tone. He believes that I should socialize and go out more instead of talking to my cats and walk - around my apartment.

I shrugged. "I just want some "me" time. I really don't want to go out. It'll remind me of that stupid publicity thing I had to do with Anthony. Fucking asshole!"

I had to do a fake relationship with a singer so it'll help me get "more recognized" as my manager put it. The first and definitely the last time I'm doing that. So much planning and stress go into a fake relationship. And if you get anyone like Anthony, he'd be happier fucking his reflection then posing a fake smile to a bunch of low life paparazzi.

"Well, what about your neighbor? What was his name?" He snapped his fingers to try and recall my neighbor's name as a ghostly smirk appeared.

"Shut up!" I glared at him.

"Miguel? No that's not right," Bec tapped the end of a banana on his chin to emphasize his temporary memory loss. He continued acting dumb while listing off more names. "Manny? Mark?"

"Shut up. It's Mason," I finally gave in to tell him the name.

Bec cackled. "Yeah! Mason! What about him, hm?" He played around with his eyebrows giving me the impression that he was thinking something perverted.

"We don't even talk or hang out. I've only seen him in the elevator sometimes and the time when I made too many cookies and gave him some."

"What about that time he was in your apartment to watch the game with you?" Bec asked, leaning closer to me. I grabbed a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. "Chocolate, nice. You're blushing you know?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the table to get something to eat. I mean that was the whole reason I stayed. Bec pulled his phone out and looked back over at me.

"Gotta go, I'll catch you later." He gave me a hug before running off. "And don't be such a party pooper!" He yelled as he turned the corner of the doorways.

I rolled my eyes and scanned them over the food for the third time today.

I killed the engine off the truck and grabbed my acting bag and regular purse. I got out and locked it as I walked over to the elevator just to the end of the parking lot. It was private just for residents who lived in the apartment complex. I stepped in and pressed for the third floor. The doors closed with a ding and rode up with a faint squeak in the background. This was the only elevator that had that problem. The other was silent as it was newer.

The doors opened letting me step out into the quiet soft brown hallway. I turned a sharp right before walking down a long straight hallway. I walked passed three beige doors before reaching mine. Apt. 304. I pulled out my key and inserted it into the lock. It wasn't the traditional key. It was a card with a chip at the end that needed to be inserted into a small device to open. Just like a hotel would have.

I paused realizing that I forgot to grab food on my way from work. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath, "I also forgot to grab beers." I sighed feeling annoyed at my small inconvenience.

"Oh. Hey, Max."

I jumped and turned around to see Mason coming out of his apartment. "H-hey, Mason. _Ahem._ Heading out?" I asked, trying really hard to compose myself.

"Yeah I'm off to a party," Mason answered locking his door. He turned around to face me. "Which reminds me, you have a break now right?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool. Maybe we can hang out sometime," Mason smiled at me. "I'd ask you to come along but I'll let you rest."

"Y-yeah" I agreed. He chuckled and bid a goodnight as he walked away. I continued staring at him as he walked towards the elevator. His dark chocolate hair color bounced with volume. And his yellow eyes that perfected his nice smile.

I shook my head to exit the trance just before entering my apartment. "You have to pull it together," I muttered to myself. I turned on the lights and turned the bright lamp off that I left for Juuzou and Buttercup. Speaking of them. Dropping my bags by the doorway I walked around the apartment trying to find them. I called both of their names waiting for one of them to poke their head around the couch or wall out of curiosity.

I poked my head into my room. "JUUZOU THE CAT! Just what the hell do you think you're _doing_!?" I yelled swinging the door fully open. I ran over to Juuzou and caught Buttercup before she fell. Juuzou had Buttercup, my three-month-old kitten, hanging from the back of the neck over my bed.

Juuzou turned his back to me when I looked back to glare at him. "Jesus! I thought you'd get over the fact that there's a new cat. You are grounded, mister!" Juuzou turned his head to glare at me before jumping off the bed and walking out my room.

I looked back down at Buttercup in my hands. I gave her a kiss and walked out of the room.

This is just _one_ of the many times that Juuzou has tried to get rid of Buttercup. Once he grabbed her by the neck and placed her in the toilet to try and flush her. Thank goodness I'd followed him to the bathroom, a second later and he'd have her drowned in the toilet water. A second time, Juuzou was sitting by me as I was eating popcorn. He grabbed a mouth full, only to place it in front of Buttercup to try and get her to eat and choke on it. Other incidents have happened, but Juuzou slowly started letting the idea of a new cat sink in so that's why he hadn't tried anything recently. I think Buttercup annoyed Juuzou today, so he probably thought that was a good excuse to _try_ and kill her.

I took a seat on the couch next to Juuzou. I placed Buttercup on my left side so they wouldn't have to look at each other.

"Meow."

"No."

"Meow."

"Juuzou what happened? You use to be such a good boy. You use to cuddle with me, obey me. Now, look at you! You tried killing Buttercup - again!"

"Meow."

I sighed and looked over at Juuzou. "I love you too. But please behave."

"meow…."

"I love you too, Buttercup." I smiled at the both of them before giving the two kisses on the top of their heads.

I hanged my phone up after calling for a pizza and a liquor delivery from the grocery store. "So what should we watch?" I asked to no one. Juuzou and Buttercup don't really watch anime. I flipped through to see what would catch my attention. I passed an old anime I watched when I was fourteen, _Love Stage_. I could watch that. I continued anime surfing.

My eyes darkened as I passed _that_ name. The one that started with an N.

 _Naruto-Naruto Shippuden_.

I stared at the screen for a while longer. My body warmed up as I continued staring hatefully at the screen. To stop my glaring I ended up watching a season of Keeping up with the Kardashians.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes pushing the pizza box off me. I have a weird history of waking up to find odd things beside or with me. There was a time when I woke up to see a very nice looking man in my bed. Black silky skin with such a gentle smile. He was a black French model that I met at a party. Another time I woke up after hate-break up sex with Anthony. Fucking asshole! Another time I found Zetsu in my bed (wow, first time I've thought of _them_ ).

The pizza box wasn't the odd thing in the situation. It wasn't the something, but the someone.

"What time is it?" I asked myself. I patted my pants and jacket to try and find my phone. Hopefully, no one called while I was passed out. And hopefully, it didn't fall into the cracks of my couch. It's a bother to reach my hand all the way down a tight space.

"8:20."

"Ah, thank you," I smiled letting my eyelids drop. My eyes snapped wide open when I realized someone answered back to me other than my cats. I jumped up from my seat, but I got a little dizzy from the alcohol that I consumed earlier. So I just flopped back on the couch.

"W-w-w-what?!"

"What?" He answered me back.

"H-h-h-how…?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you broke her?" Sai pointed out, peering down at my face. My mouth continued moving soundlessly not sure how to properly react. He tilted his head trying to read my lips.

"I'm going to take advantage of you not being able to talk, to talk myself," Kakashi said. "I am Kakashi. Those brats over there are Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. We are known as team seven."

"Yamato, our other captain, is sick so it's only the four of us for the time being," Naruto added.

You see this shit too right? I must be dreaming. Yeah, alcohol has a history of giving people weird vivid dreams, only in my case it just so happen to be a nightmare. These people aren't real, this is...fuck it's not impossible!

"H-how did you - w-who are you? Why are you in my house?!" I asked a little more loudly. I _DO NOT_ want to relive this!

"We just explained who we are," Sakura reminded calmly.

"We came in with a jutsu, we have permission, see." Kakashi held a scroll out to me. I took it and opened it up to read it. It was in Japanese. Thankfully I took - and still taking - Japanese classes.

"I see," I nodded. "Well then, as much fun as it was (it wasn't) I hope (I don't) you have a nice trip back home." I smiled sweetly at them.

They didn't budge.

"Miss, we are on a very-"

"Max."

"What?" Kakashi stopped confused.

"Max. My name is Max…" I trailed off realizing that I probably shouldn't have used my real name. And team 7 was giving me a weird look.

"Isn't Max a boy name?" Sai questioned. "Did your mother hate you?"

"No. It's Maxine," I informed them while clenching my jaw.

"Okay," Kakashi slowly spoke, "Maxine or Max, we're here because you're suspected of hiding the Akatsuki. They suddenly went missing only to come back and pull an unbelievable stunt. The Kazekage incident."

Kazekage? Do they mean Gaara? That would have made Naruto around eleven years old when I "wished" the Akatsuki. But what about Sasuke; well some members were pulled from different timelines, including Sasuke. But if the Gaara incident happened then that means Tobi became a member because that's how Sasori dies in the show.

I look up at team 7 after running the whole situation through my head.

"I don't want to sound insensitive about your "incident," by why are you telling me this? What's the real reason you're here?" I continued acting dumb. It's best that I just keep moving around so they'd forget why _I'm_ the one being accused.

"Like I said, you're a suspect of the hiding of the Akatsuki," Kakashi repeated.

"I don't know this, Aka sucky," I said frustrated.

"Look we just need whatever information you have. People are at stake here." Sai tried. Sai failed.

Watch, I'm a _great_ actress.

"Is it so none of your other Kazekage get hurt?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"There's only one Kazekage," Sakura corrected me.

"Well, how the hell should I know - the fuck is a Kazekage?!"

"We don't have time!" Naruto lashed out, getting really impatient. "Kakashi?!"

Kakashi sighed. "We'll just take her with us. We have permission to use force."

Wait...what? Shit, I did not think that one through. Shut up! I'm a great actress not a very good escaper. Plus I'm still a little woozy from the alcohol so go screw off!

"Um, why and where are you taking me?" I asked interrupting their conversation.

"We're taking you back to the village where Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, will try and get information out of you," Sakura answered me. She had her head high up and her hands behind her back like the goody-two-shoes she is.

I gulped. This can't happen, not now! I just got a break and Mason said we'd hang out. Plus I have a _very_ important interview that Bec and I are scheduled for in less than a week.

And what about Juuzou and Buttercup. I can't leave them alone, I don't have anyone free to take care of them. Who knows how long this might take. I can already envision the headlines if I don't come back.

 _Max Chavez abandons cats!_

"How long are we going to take?" I spoke up to team 7.

"Depends on how long you're going to continue playing dumb," Kakashi sassed me.

"Well, I don't know these, Aka sucky!"

"Akatsuki!" Naruto, Sai, and Sakura corrected me.

I shooed them off. Kakashi told me that I can go grab what I need before we left. I went to my room and grabbed my acting bag that I use to carry my clothes. I put three shirts and pants. I looked down at my shoes. They were a gray, thick two inch heel boots. Sure why not. (But for safety measures I put my high top converse in.) I threw my deodorant and toothbrush with my comb. I also put my phone and charger in my bag. And last but _definitely_ not least. I placed my wallet with my ID in the bag.

I entered the living room with my bag hanging from my shoulder. "I'll go, but on one major condition."

"You have to come either way, but let's hear it," Sai smiled at me.

"My cats have to come with me. I don't have anyone to care of them and they'll be a high chance that the big one wants to murder the little one."

Naruto gave me a weird look, "Sure I guess?" he shrugged.

"Perfect." I picked Buttercup and gave Naruto - Juuzou. They stared at each other awkwardly.

Kakashi pulled a small container of ink out. He drew a medium size circle on the floor. Great, that'll leave a stain. He grabbed two scrolls and placed them so they'd make an X. Kakashi began making a series of hand signs. Before I could process what was going on we were already in Konoha.

* * *

The sensation was odd. It felt as if there were hands grabbing and squeezing every inch of my body. Some parts were getting pushed while others pulled. And for about two seconds it was hard breath. But just as it started, it stopped.

"We're here," Kakashi announced.

My eyelids fluttered open adjusting to the light. The five of us stood in front of the giant green gates that protected the village. Inside, some civilians were chatting while children screamed as they ran around. To the left, I saw the desk that Izumo and Kotetsu sat at while keeping guard of who entered and exit the village. Sai pushed me forward to walk. We stopped just as we walked past the gates. Kakashi pushed a scroll on the desk and said something that I couldn't quite catch. He turned back around and led us through the village.

It looked just as I remembered from the show, only the obvious detail that the show fails to mention. That the village was real. The shops, the smell, how the Hokage faces were seen from far away; and no matter which part of the village you were at you'd still be able to see them. The Hokage tower was just as big as I envisioned it to be. In front of Japanese Mt. Rushmore.

I realized that the closer we got the more I grew nervous. My heart was beating louder and faster, and my palms were getting sweaty.

Normally I wouldn't care about meeting someone. I can make friends with anyone. The problem is that we're talking about illegal things. My _freedom_ is on the line! Kakashi was right, I technically had been hiding the Akatsuki. I'm like a criminal hider, a criminal trafficker, oh man. We walked the round hallway, stopping at the large double doors. I adjusted my bag and Buttercup.

"Meow."

"Juuzou, I'm not going to do that," I muttered through my teeth. He asked me if I could drop Buttercup. She looked up at me with big solid green eyes. I shook my head. "I won't drop you, honey."

Sakura opened the door allowing us to walk into the office. It was very similar to the manga and tv show. Papers scattered throughout the desk and floor. Scrolls laying around - open and bottles of Sake were sitting on Tsunade's desk. And last but not least, Tsunade herself was sitting at the desk. Beside her was obviously Shizune. Her loyal assistant and medical partner.

"My lady," Sakura said bowing her head. The rest soon followed.

"Team 7, I'm glad you're back." She paused and looked at me. "It seems you had to use plan B." Tsunade sighed, "leave me alone with her."

"Aww, I wanted to see some action," Naruto whined with his lips pursed in a pout.

"Is it because it's the only action you'll get?" Sai asked with his fake smile.

Sakura stepped in between the two before a fight broke out. Kakashi bowed and pushed his three pupils out. Naruto place Juuzou beside me before being led out by the ear. The door slammed shut and I was left alone with Tsunade and Shizune in the room. We stared at one another, I rocked my feet back and forward feeling awkward. Tsunade was still in her seat.

"So," I started the conversation, "they're quite the group, aren't they?" I forced a laugh.

"Yes," Both Tsunade and Shizune said at the same time.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Tsunade asked taking a pencil and a scroll out labeled _information_.

"I am Max - and yes it's originally for a boy but it's a nickname of my full name." I said quickly before I was asked if it's a boy name. I'm actually getting annoyed with that question. So I'm just going to answer it before anyone has a chance to ask about it. It's like no one has ever met a person with a unisex name. Well, Max isn't exactly unisex….

"What is your full name?" Shizune asked.

"Maxine."

"Okay Max, what do you do?"

"Meow."

"JUUZOU!" I cried out in horror. "We don't say such things!"

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other before looking back at me. Both of them looking lost.

"Um," Shizune began, "you know what he's saying?"

"Yes...no. Yes." I hesitated. "Sorry I don't talk much about my… specialty all that much."

"Which is?"

"I'm a cat therapist. That's the answer to your second question." I answered.

"Meow." _You're an idiot_.

Tsunade continued frowning at me. "I don't believe you. How can you talk to cats if your not a ninja?"

That's right! I forgot that there's a ninja cat lady. What was her name? Granny Cat?

"I connect with my cats, and other cats, through energy. Sometimes it's a blessing, sometimes a curse," I laughed. Mostly a curse, a lot of cats that I've encountered really like to gossip behind my back, and others to my face.

"We've gotten off track," Tsunade said trying to get back to the reason why I came here. "Tell me the truth. Have you ever associated with Akatsuki before?"

I let out a sigh. "Look, I don't know these Aka sucky, even _if_ I did, I wouldn't be involved in their little activities."

Tsunade let out a not so friendly chuckle. "You underestimate the _Akatsuki,_ and their criminal activity. They kill, steal, kidnap, and maybe rape. We don't know just what they're doing, and any information about them would really help. We are talking about human lives here. You could save thousands of people, with just a little bit of information. Am I clear?"

I nodded. But even if I did want to help Tsunade, I don't know where the hideout is. It's been four years since I've spoken to them and the girls. I honestly have no clue where they are, and frankly, I don't want to know. I have more important things to do than stay and "help."

"Look and listen to me. I don't want to be here, I'm sorry but I don't know where they are." I said sternly. My cocky smirk was completely wiped off.

"We have chakra reports that lead to you." Tsunade retorted. "I'd argue with you more but I'm very busy. Shizune go get the rest."

Shizune nodded and walked past me to the door. She turned the knob letting the group peak in before fully walking in. She made it back to Tsunade's side.

"Sai, Sakura, Naruto. Your mission is to keep an eye on Max for the time being. Find a place for her two stay, but I recommend that she stays with one of you. Dismiss."

Juuzou stood up and stretched out the upper part of his body before walking alongside me. I followed Team 7 out the door and back into the hallway. I need to keep my eyes wide and my memory open. I have to find a route to escape.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 1. Don't forget to review! Bye Bye!**


	2. Village Tour

**Hey there! I literally posted chapter one then dipped.**

 **For more than a year…**

 **We love sadness, and feeling loss of inspiration, and lazy.**

 **Anyway...you made it to the second chapter, fun! Well, let's continue the story. Don't forget to review. It's motivation for me, and boy do I need it. I think it doesn't help my writing has changed...again.**

 **Thank you, for following the story. Even though I dipped.**

 **Thank you so much, TimeLightning. Like, you're a real person here. Reviewing, following, favorite. Keep it up.**

 **Also to me not putting Max's or anyone else's perspective. Was it intentional? You'll have to read and find out! (Even though it'll literally be revealed now - haha).**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MY CHARACTERS, AND STORYLINE.**

 **Chapter 2: Village Tour**

* * *

I walked out of the Hokage tower shielding my eyes from the sun. The streets were calm with little to no civilians. Birds singing in the background as a little wind picked at the leaves on the ground. I lowered my right hand back down to my side when we made a left, letting the sun go behind me letting it warm my back. Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and I walked in silence down the dirt street. Walls covered with advertisements and news, local sales, and plays that were performing. Vendors calling out to see if anyone was willing to give their businesses a try. Kakashi had left us to go do "something," but something tells me that he left to go read his erotic books. Sai was standing to my left while Sakura was standing to my right. Naruto was walking just a little bit behind me, so I wouldn't run away, leaving the front open but either person on my side could easily snatch me back.

"Okay," Sakura spoke up since leaving the Hokage tower. "Who wants to take Max in? Or do you want to choose?" She asked looking over at me.

How considerate of her, finally I get to make my own decision. I shrugged. "I guess I'll go with Naruto, he seems like he won't try anything in my sleep."

"Um, thanks." the blonde mumbled, unsure of what I meant by that, hoping it's more of a compliment than an insult.

"No offense Sai, but I feel like you're going to watch me as I sleep, you know, for the sake of the mission. Sakura, I've never had a female roommate so...yeah. Not starting now." I answered truthfully. Plus, if I get close to Naruto I can manipulate his feelings so he'll befriend me. That way he will feel guilty for bringing me here. Yeah, it sounds terrible, but I need (and want) to get back. Plus he's the most compassionate ninja in the group. Actually, he's the most compassionate ninja ever. Do you have any idea how many killers he's left off the hook because of his speeches? Too many.

"Well I guess I can let you stay at my place," Naruto shrugged.

"So you've never had a roommate or…?" Sai trailed off waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I've had one roommate if we're not talking about my cats." At this, I raised Buttercup to eye level giving her a big grin before resuming back to my story. "He was chill, we stayed out of each other's way. I sometimes annoyed him." This is the first time I've thought of Sasuke, it really has been a while since I've seen anyone.

"Max?" I looked over at Naruto. "Let's put your stuff in my place, then we'll meet up at Ichiraku's," Naruto suggested. Sai and Sakura shrugged and nodded. Normally in the anime, they would have protested but I think that this was an exception.

Naruto and I parted ways from the other two, promising to be back in an hour. We began heading down the path toward the direction of his apartment going into some alleyways and a large slightly slanting hill. He began pointing out places and food stands to tell me which ones were his favorite and what their special dish was, as well as the foods he disliked. The smell of food and Naruto's description made my mouth water. My stomach trembled a bit, I didn't realize that I was either hungry or in need of water. Or both!

"My apartment is just up this little hill, then we take a left," He gestured with his hand. The neighborhood we entered had high yellow fences. I remember these fences from the first Naruto, where most of team 7 spent their time in the village doing smaller missions or hanging out with the other teams. You know, before any real danger and bullshit started.

My breathing was just starting to feel a little heavier walking up a flight of stairs. Naruto stopped at the second door and pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door we both stepped in. Inside was a small space to take our shoes off. Up in front was a small hallway that leads to the kitchen on the left, his bedroom on the right, and a door straight away that would reveal his bathroom.

"Thankfully I cleaned yesterday, talk about good timing," Naruto forced a laugh out. "I have an extra mattress if you want you can sleep in my bed and I can take the floor."

"I'm fine with whatever, honestly."

As Naruto went to go get the spare mattress I placed Buttercup on the floor and headed straight towards the kitchen. There was a lonely circular table sitting in the corner, the fridge lightly hummed as it sat next to some worn-out cabinets. A small window above the sink gave the only natural light in the room. Looking back down the hallway, Naruto was setting the mattress down tossing blankets and pillows on it before looking back up at me.

"We should start heading out to Ichiraku's. Loser has to pay."

I nodded and followed.

We were coming close to Ichiraku's, about fifty feet away on the right. I decided to bring Juuzou and Buttercup along. Leaving them at the house was logical so they wouldn't run off in some foreign land, but Juuzou might finish the job he started earlier today. And I don't exactly want to come back to the apartment to a dead kitten.

Coming up to the stand I pushed the banners to the side taking a seat on the far left of the counter, Naruto took a seat beside me.

"Naruto!" Ayame smiled, looking happy to see her favorite customer.

"Hey Ayame, Hey old man? What's up?" Naruto grinned.

"Nothing, what are we having today?"

Naruto giggled, "usual of course...hm." he glanced over at me. "Make that two old man!"

Teuchi laughed out loud, "With pleasure! Say, Naruto, this is the first time you invite a girl that isn't a fellow team member. Is this a date?"

Naruto tilted his head, he glanced over at me before looking back at the old man. That's when his eyes widen as big as saucers. "N-No! It's not like that! It's for a mission! Plus, I'm waiting for the others to come!" His cheeks were becoming redder and redder, making everyone laugh. Including me.

Sakura and Sai arrived a couple of minutes later, completely changed out of their fighting outfits and into casual clothes. They ordered their food and took a seat before starting their interrogation. No matter how they word it, all they want is information out of me.

"Look, Max," Sakura started, "We just want to talk and get to know each other. So let's have a truce and just relax. Who knows you could be telling the truth and this is all a big misunderstanding. So what do you say?"

I admit that I wanted to tell everyone to fuck off, but that would ruin my plan on trying to get Naruto to like me and let me go before they realize I was hiding the Akatsuki at some point. I flashed Sakura a smile, "Alright, but no intense questions."

Sai started first. "So what exactly do you do?"

"I… am a cat whisperer. And I use my gift to help owners understand why a cat might be acting up or acting strange." The three stared back unsure if I was making any sense. "Let me demonstrate. Juuzou, jump on the counter between me and Naruto."

"Meow." _No._

"What?! Why not!"

"Meow." _I don't feel like it._

"I don't care!"

 _I don't care about listening to you._

"You little shi -"

"Order up!" Teuchi and Ayame both announced simultaneously setting four bowls of ramen down on the counter. The group thanked them before breaking chopsticks, giving thanks, and chowing down.

I glared back at Juuzou letting him know this wasn't over.

After eating ramen, and waiting for Naruto to finish his fourth bowl, team 7 lead me around the village trying to find out more about me. They asked about my cats, some cases I've done with cat whispering, and even as far and understanding my love life. We stopped in the middle of the street as a familiar set of teens were heading in our exact direction.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and his team!" Lee exclaimed jogging towards us. Just right behind him was Tenten and Neji giving us a small wave. "What are you up to?"

"We are just walking around showing our guest around the village," Sai replied.

Neji looked me up and down checking if I posed any danger. Tenten came forward and smiled at me introducing her and her other teammate. I smiled at the two and waved as much as I could with a kitten in my hand.

"I am certain you will enjoy your time in the leaf village!" Lee yanked my hand furiously shaking it up and down.

Juuzou hissed swiping his paw at the boy's leg. He doesn't like men coming in contact with me, he also doesn't like me giving any affection to other animals - which explains why he can't always get along with Buttercup. He was an only child for 4 years so having to share the person who spoiled him as a kitten for so long can be hard. It is my fault for spoiling Juuzou, two major reasons would have to be for the fact that he's my first cat. Resisting those beautiful blue eyes and soft purring was impossible - especially when he extends his claws and begins to move his paws like a baker kneading dough. Another factor would have to be for my attitude towards his health. You see, a year after the Akatsuki left, I began to notice that he'd walk in slow staggering motions (only when he thought I wasn't watching) and his breathing became wheezier and tough after playing with him, even passing out! So I took him to the vet, and after a series of tests we found out he had a heart condition that causes scar tissue to slowly build up in his heart as time goes on. Genetics was the cause so I couldn't blame myself, all I can do now is watch over and give him the best medical attention.

I reached down getting a hold of my cat, "Will you chill?"

"Meow." _He's so weird…_

"That's not nice."

TenTen and Neji wearily glanced at one another looking confused and uncomfortable before Sai happily informed them that I was a cat whisperer. And that if they needed a pussy cat in need then they should contact me.

"So where are you guys heading off too?" Naruto questioned Team Gai.

"We just came back from a mission. I don't know about those two but," TenTen stretched her arms out, standing on her tippy toes to let it run through her legs. "I'm going to the hot springs to relax, see yeah!"

Sakura waved back. Neji left right after saying that he promised Hinata that they'd train, while Lee decided to join us while Team 7 continued giving me a tour of the village. So far I've gotten to see the majority of the different architectural houses, but right now they were trying to make me feel "comfortable." Which just seems dumb. If they think I'm a spy of some sort, then shouldn't keeping me foreign to the village their best option.

We strolled past the schoolyard as a bundle of children laughed out being greeted by parents and siblings. Off to the side, across the school, was the famous swing that Naruto would spend his time looking at the kids he envied, and parents who mistreated him.

"Hey! How's it going, guys?"

The five of us turned to see who was calling out. Standing beside a coat of insects and a 200lb hound, Kiba jogged over to us letting his smile grow bigger.

"Hey, Kiba, what brings you guys here?" Sakura bowed. She looked over him and smiled at Shino and Akamaru as they made their way over.

"We were helping out with some youth training," Shino said.

"Guiding the youth is wonderful!" Lee exclaimed as he threw some punches in the air. Juuzou simply glanced up to remind me that Lee was a weirdo.

"That's great!" Naruto glanced over at me, "oh, let me introduce you guys to Max. She'll be with us for a bit."

Kiba stepped up trying to hide the blush coming across his face. "I'm Kiba, future Hokage!"

"What!" We all glanced at Naruto. "LIKE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO BE HOKAGE!"

"OH, AND YOU ARE?! YOU FAILED EVERY TEST WE TOOK AS KIDS!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T SMELL LIKE DOG PEE!"

"SAYS THE GUY WITH THE MESSY APARTMENT!"

I glanced back and forth as the two continued arguing before Sakura stepped in grabbing both boys by the ear. She yelled that if the two kept fighting she wouldn't hesitate to punch them through the Hokage face mountain. The boys settled down feeling intimidated by the girl's threat. I leaned to the side letting Juzzou know how immature everyone was. But that's when I noticed he AND Buttercup were gone.

"Juuzou? Buttercup?" I twirled in a circle thinking that maybe they went off to use the bathroom. "Damn…" I didn't even feel Buttercup leave my grasp.

"Is something the matter?" Sai questioned.

Before I had time to answer a hiss and loud meows echoed from the bush around the corner. Running out, Juuzou chased an orange cat with some pieces of trash in its mouth. Buttercup did her best to keep up with her tiny legs. Juuzou chased the stray cat down the road hissing anytime he got close.

"JUUZOU THE CAT!" I yelled out and started chasing him. The orange cat jumped up and off the school wall landing on an older ladies produce stand. Juuzou did the same, unfortunately, he miscalculated and jumped right into a bucket of water that a janitor was using to clean the window. I ran and scooped Juuzou out not caring that he was scratching and digging his claws into my arm. "Knock it off I didn't pack all of your medicine!" I grumbled under my breath.

Buttercup meowed happily letting me know she had fun running with the other cats. I smiled back at her and at the group hoping they wouldn't question any of what just happened.

* * *

Naruto and I trailed along the dirt path leading up to his apartment. The sun was barely leaving any color in the sky as stars glittered through street lights. We stopped by a convenience store for some ramen (Naruto) and alcohol (me) to entertain us for the moment. Reaching the top of the stairs and apartment, Naruto pulled his keys out to unlock the door.

"Home sweet home!" He announced setting Buttercup on the ground before taking his shoes off. I did the same leaving a sleepy Juuzou on the couch.

Naruto began pouring water into his tea kettle to eat some late night instant ramen. I headed into his room to look out on the balcony checking the village out. I pulled some whiskey from the plastic bags biting the seal off. For a split second I was about to call Naruto for a glass but why waste some dish soap for a small cup. Plus, I doubt he has any.

"Cheers!" I called out to no one and took a swing of the bottle. Thank god there were some bottles stocked in the back fridges. Cold whiskey = happy Max.

"What are you up to?" Naruto walked in slurping noodles from the cup. He walked out taking a spot next to me.

"Looking out into the village. It's beautiful…" I gently smiled. This was it, my chance to earn Naruto's trust so he can get me home fast! "So tell me about yourself. What's your story? Let's pillow talk." I laughed. God this is going to suck, I already know his back story.

"Pillow...talk…?"

"Uh, it's just heart-to-heart talking."

Naruto shrugged. "I mean, what do you want to know. I've lived here my whole life, my dream is to become Hokage and bring Sasuke back."

I frowned taking another swing of the bottle, letting the name ring in my head. The last thing I remember about Sasuke was him and I finally getting along, I also had a small childish crush on him. On top of that, I believe he was the only character that I actually wished for.

"He's my best friend, he's not doing great right now. But soon he'll be back home and I'll be there to be the light to guide him." Naruto pushed his noodles around his cup releasing a sigh.

"How do you plan to become Hokage if you're so focused on one boy." Everything that I was taught when it came to my career, was that I needed to stay beyond focus. No amount of boys or parties should ever distract me from reaching my goal.

Naruto sighed again looking up at the bundle of stars. "I'm not sure, but I know for sure that when he's back that'll help with people acknowledging my dream. That'll I'll never give up on the people in this village." He looked back down slurping the rest of his noodles.

I gently put my hand on his arm causing him to turn. I was giving his soft eyes and a small smile. "I doubt it'll be that hard. You seem like a genuinely nice person - I'm sure you'll be acknowledged."

"You're not bad yourself."

I turned away tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Thanks, and I was serious about not knowing why I'm here. I just hope that this blows over so I can go home. Don't get me wrong, you're great!"

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry all of this will be over soon! I'll tell Tsunade that maybe someone is behind this and doesn't want to get caught so they're framing you!"

 _Checkmate._

In the distance, a light pat echoed on the floor before quickly making its way to us. I didn't realize what it was until Naruto started yelling out, I gasped watching as Juuzou dug his claws into the blond's calf. He just had to be the jealous type!

We readied ourselves to sleep, I would be taking the bed and Naruto would be sleeping on the floor. I put a towel down so I wouldn't get cat hair on Nard's bed.

"Hey, Nards -"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You don't mind that I call you that right?"

"No one has ever called me that."

I frowned before laughing. "It's a nickname - something friends give each other. Anyway, I wanted to thank you again for lending me your t-shirt to sleep in. Also sorry again about Juuzou..."

"No problem, _friend_. Goodnight."

I slipped under the covers moving Buttercup over. "Sleep well."

* * *

Birds were singing loud by the window when I began feeling a push. I gently opened my eyes seeing Naruto use his hand to wake me while looking distressed. Juuzou was staring at him leaving hardly any space between the two. He was pawing at Naruto's throat giving the blond a stoic look.

I closed my eyes feeling sleep drag me into another dream. "Juuzou leave him alone, just cuz you sense another whiskered beast doesn't mean you'll get it out…" I snuggled closer into the pillow.

"...What?" Naruto called me out.

Fuck.

I opened my eyes watching Naruto slowly sit up giving me a suspicious look. "He thinks you're a cat cuz of the marks on your face so I told him that you had a spirit cat in you - like a guardian angel." That was close…. Naruto slowly nodded looking down at Juuzou. He reached over to pet him but got hissed at.

"We should get up. My alarm is supposed to go off in thirty minutes so there's no point in trying to sleep." He got up heading towards the bathroom scratching his butt on the way out. "If you need to shower let me know so I can turn the water heater on."

"Thanks…" I watched the bathroom door close. Half of me was dying to lay down and at least let my eyes rest. However, the other half knew I needed to take advantage of being alone and pack my things, get dressed and run out.

I was just about to take my shirt off when Naruto came out of the bathroom.

"How does ramen sound for breakfast?"

Ew. "Sounds great! Can you turn the water heater on I'm going to shower!" I paused for a second hearing Naruto yell out an okay.

He went around the corner going into the kitchen after turning the water heater on to turn the kettle on. I took my shirt off folding it as fast as I could. I pulled the sheets up and slapped the pillow back on the mattress to make it look like the bed was made. Juuzou watched as I collected my clothes from last night and shove them into the bag before looking over at him. I leaned down so only he would hear.

"Juuzou, grab Buttercup and meet me in the bathroom I'll leave the door a little open." I was about to head into the bathroom when I noticed the bottle of whiskey by the nightstand. Hey, its gotta be five o'clock somewhere, am I right? I took a gulp… okay, I took four gulps of the whiskey. I paid for it! With that done, I went into the bathroom.

I put a pair of black skinny jeans on, my high top navy blue converse and a striped black and white long sleeve. Putting my hair up in a ponytail with some strands framing my face I looked in the mirror seeing the door open a bit. Juuzou came in with a sleepy Buttercup in his mouth.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Meow." _As ready as we can be._ "Meow." _But this is going to fail._

"Don't be so negative." I grabbed my bag and pushed it out the window cringing that it made a thud. I turned to the cats helping them out the window. Taking a deep breath I pulled myself up the ledge, but not all the way so my foot could reach the shower handle and kick it up. I yanked myself up right before the waterfall ran out of the showerhead. Pushing the window back close I glanced down at Juuzou as I was adjusting my outfit.

"Well… Let's try and go home."


End file.
